Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, désormais
by SarahUriel
Summary: Emma a appris le comportement de Regina durant son absence à New-York. Elle décide de donner une leçon de bonne conduite à Madame le maire...
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : J'emprunte ces personnages pour m'amuser. Ils ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon et je n'en tire aucun profit. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

Appariement : Emma Swan/Regina Mills

Classification : Mature pour le vocabulaire utilisé et le contenu sexuel explicite

.

 **Tu sais ce dont je suis capable, désormais...**

.

.

Soit, elle l'avait bien mérité. Quand Emma lui cracha à la figure qu'elle avait été trop occupée à essayer de la tuer, elle et toute sa famille, elle ravala ce qu'elle aurait pu dire et passa à autre chose. Après tout, elle avait raison et lui avait très concrètement montré ce qu'elle en pensait il y a quelques heures à peine. La nuit précédente était gravée dans sa mémoire au fer rouge et une part d'elle préféra ne pas réveiller à nouveau la colère de la jolie blonde. Et pourtant, pourtant elle avait sans aucun doute vécu la nuit la plus exceptionnelle de sa vie. Et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aurait le plus grand mal à ne pas vouloir la revivre quand son corps se serait un peu remis.

Elle s'éloigna assez vite une fois leur conversation achevée. La proximité d'Emma la rendait presque fragile et il n'en était pas question. Bon sang, si elle ne se retenait pas, elle lui aurait rendue la monnaie de sa pièce là, sur ce banc, en plein jour. Quand elle était reine, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Enfin, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle soit en état de le faire… Elle avait beau lutter, rien n'y faisait, son esprit revenait sans cesse à la veille. Emma avait frappé à sa porte en pleine nuit, en rage. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux fous autour de son visage dont les yeux étincelaient, rendus presque noirs par la fureur qui l'habitait. Elle l'avait saisie par le col et lui avait hurlé ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Elle venait d'apprendre plus en détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé en ville durant son absence et la coupe était pleine. Tout comme Mary-Margaret, elle avait donné chance sur chance à Regina mais celle-ci s'obstinait à retomber à chaque fois dans les mêmes travers. Il était tant qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce dont elle était capable, afin d'éviter de n'avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de retoucher à sa famille un jour…

Oui, cette nuit-là, Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de donner une chance à Regina. Mais, si Mary-Margaret faisait ça par éternel optimisme en l'humanité, il n'en était rien de sa part. Elle ressentait une attirance indéniable pour la brune depuis le premier jour où elle avait débarqué à Storybrooke et cela ne simplifiait pas les choses. Non. Pas une attirance. Une envie plutôt, brutale, presque animale. L'envie d'effacer ce petit sourire narquois, de remplir de désir ce regard méprisant, de la réduire à l'impuissance, de lui faire demander pitié, de la soumettre… Elle, la Reine que tous craignaient. Et quelle meilleure solution pour ce faire que de faire naître en elle ces sentiments qu'elle raillait tant, compassion, amitié, amour… Seulement voilà, Regina ne semblait se laisser attirer du côté de la lumière que pour mieux retomber aussitôt dans les profondeurs les plus obscures et Emma en avait plus qu'assez. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards que lui jetaient régulièrement la sulfureuse brune et, puisque celle-ci ne semblait capable de s'exprimer que par la violence et la soumission, elle avait décidé de parler son langage ce soir-là.

Et quand Regina opposa son habituel petit sourire aux récriminations d'Emma, elle eut tôt fait de comprendre que celle-ci avait atteint ses limites et qu'elle venait d'amorcer un engrenage dangereux. Elle vit la rage se transformer en un appétit féroce et un sourire presque carnassier naître sur les délicieuses lèvres de la blonde. Et le regard qu'elle lui jeta alors éveilla une peur viscérale et un désir puissant dans ses entrailles. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à la réaction à adopter, Emma l'avait déjà saisie par le bras pour la traîner jusqu'au salon. Une fois là-bas, elle lui arracha brutalement veste, gilet et chemise. Les boutons volèrent à travers la pièce. Regina en eut les jambes coupées et le ventre en feu. Elle était si habituée à dominer son entourage et, elle s'en rendait compte désormais, à sous-estimer Emma Swan en particulier qu'elle resta sans réagir quelques secondes de trop. Quans sa fierté se révolta, il était déjà trop tard, son envie d'être possédée par la blonde était trop forte.

Emma la tira vers le canapé où elle la jeta. Elle lui abaissa les bretelles du soutien-gorge et, sans même se soucier de le retirer complètement, commença à lui mordre les tétons, magnifiques, une teinte plus sombre que ses seins, et délicieux. La peau de Regina avait un léger goût d'épice qui affola encore davantage les sens d'Emma, déjà plus que stimulés par le passage en actes de l'envie qui la tenaillait depuis des mois. Sous la torture de la blonde, ils acquirent une sensibilité quasi insoutenable pour Regina qui se mit à gémir et à se tordre sous sa poigne qui la maintenait fermement. Les sons qu'elle émettait firent naître une humidité impressionnante dans l'entrejambe d'Emma qui se fit la réflexion que la vengeance était parfois à double tranchant et qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une force de volonté conséquente pour ne pas céder trop vite aux supplications qu'elle ne doutait pas d'arracher à Regina ou se faire prendre à son propre jeu...

Elle abandonna un instant sa poitrine pour lui retirer d'une main pantalon et dessous en soie pendant que, de l'autre, elle continuait de lui enserrer la gorge. L'envie de la brune était si indéniable qu'Emma dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas la pénétrer de suite. Mais elle avait envie de la faire attendre, de la faire supplier au-delà du supportable et se contenta de lui effleurer délicatement les cuisses du bout des doigts. Elle la débarrassa totalement de son soutien-gorge. Elle apprécia l'avoir ainsi nue, sous elle, alors qu'elle était encore totalement vêtue. Ses mains remplacèrent sa bouche sur ses seins qu'elle tordit à l'envie, arrachant de nouveaux râles à sa proie. Sa bouche la mordit avec tant de force à la gorge qu'elle sentit le sang s'affoler sous sa langue. Il battait avec la force d'un animal aux abois sous la mâchoire d'un prédateur. Elle descendit jusqu'à son ventre qu'elle mordit également tout en pinçant les tétons durcis au point d'en arracher un cri autant de douleur que de plaisir. Alors, elle les reprit dans la chaleur de sa bouche et se mit à les caresser doucement de sa langue, presque avec tendresse.

L'alternance de violence brutale et de douceur que lui faisait subir Emma rendait Regina folle. Son excitation avait atteint les limites du supportable mais la blonde continuer à jouer de son corps comme si elle avait la nuit devant elle. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux d'ailleurs. Qui pourrait venir les déranger chez elle en pleine nuit ? Elle était seule, tous la craignaient et Henry dormait tranquillement dans l'appartement de sa grand-mère… Elle ne tiendrait pas... Elle ne tenait déjà plus.

« **Emma…** , gémit-elle.

 **\- Oui ? Dis-moi, Regina,** susurra Emma moqueuse.

 **\- Emma, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi.**

 **\- Oh, mais c'est prévu. Mais tu vas devoir attendre encore...** »

Et, sur ces mots, elle délaissa ses seins pour redescendre frôler l'intimité de sa compagne d'un baiser dont la brièveté arracha des jurons à cette dernière, avant que de se mettre à dévorer l'intérieur de ses cuisses de morsures parfois cuisantes mais qui, toujours, évitèrent soigneusement la zone la plus avide de les accueillir. Les mains d'Emma s'étaient emparées de ses fesses, les pressant et les écartant au rythme de ses morsures, en un mouvement qui se répercutait en ondes brûlantes dans son sexe. Elle était trempée et le plaisir se répandait à travers tout son corps en vagues tour à tour brûlantes et glaçantes. Les battements de son coeur cognaient si fort à ses oreilles qu'ils l'étourdissaient. Sa respiration se faisait erratique tant elle l'oubliait au profit des sensations que la blonde lui procurait. Elle n'était plus qu'un réseau de nerfs à vif, implorant qu'on mette fin à son supplice.

Supplications qu'Emma ignora de nouveau. Elle stoppa tout contact avec son corps et lui murmura à l'oreille : « **Est-ce que tu commences à te faire une idée de ce dont je suis capable, Regina ? Des regrets de m'avoir poussée à bout ? Des excuses seraient les bienvenues… pour commencer.** » Regina crut qu'elle allait hurler de frustration quand les mains et la bouche d'Emma l'abandonnèrent. Mais à l'audition de ses mots, elle fut envahie d'une envie pour la blonde si puissante, si absolue qu'elle l'agita de tremblements incontrôlables. Personne n'aurait jamais oser ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de lui parler ainsi, encore moins d'exiger d'elle des excuses ! Mais Emma osait et elle le faisait avec une telle maîtrise que Regina en fut un instant jalouse. Elle comprit qu'elle avait trouvé en elle son égale et peut-être même plus. A l'idée que la blonde allait sûrement continuer à faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre vu l'urgence de son désir, elle perçut un nouveau flot de chaleur humide trahir son état.

Sentant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait encore lui filer entre les doigts, elle chercha à remonter contre l'accoudoir à l'autre bout du canapé afin d'échapper à Emma le temps de retrouver un peu ses esprits. Mais sa tortionnaire n'avait aucune intention de la laisser fuir aussi facilement. Elle lui attrapa les chevilles et la retourna brutalement sur le ventre avant de lui écarter les jambes sans plus de délicatesse et de la pénétrer sans attendre de trois de ses doigts. Regina poussa un cri rauque, de surprise autant que de satisfaction de sentir enfin Emma en elle. De sa main libre, Emma lui attrapa les cheveux : « **C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?** lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille pendant que son autre main plongeait en elle avec un rythme soutenu qui lui arrachait des cris de plaisir non contenus. **Alors, maintenant, excuse-toi !** » Et, sur ces mots, elle se retira brusquement. Elle agrippa Regina par la taille et la retourna pour capturer son regard.

Regina avait du mal à fixer Emma, du mal à respirer et encore plus à penser. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, sentir à nouveau Emma en elle et peu importe ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour cela. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait le lendemain mais l'envie était trop forte, elle annihilait tout raisonnement en elle. « **Pardon, Emma, pardon, pardon. Je t'en prie...** » Emma eut un sourire de triomphe, victoire tempérée par le désir qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir envers la brune. Dieu, qu'elle était belle ainsi ! Toutes ses barrières abattues, entièrement abandonnée entre ses mains, elle avait un air quasi divin. Alors elle lui donna ce qu'elle attendait, presque avec douceur cette fois-ci. Elle entra en elle plus lentement, lui laissant le temps d'en profiter. Elle se mit à bouger en elle comme si elle la caressait et, pour lui apporter plus rapidement la délivrance qu'elle désirait tant, prit entre ses lèvres la source principale de son plaisir. Elle sentit l'apogée se précipiter avec ce geste, les parois intimes de Regina enserrant ses doigts en un étau indéfectible. Elle vit ses yeux se fermer violemment, sa bouche s'arrondir et son corps s'arquer quand l'extase la traversa. La sensation fut si intense que Regina se sentit comme déchirée. Elle poussa un cri tel que sa voix se cassa sur la fin.

Emma ralentit les mouvements de sa main sans cesser tout à fait cependant et continua à la savourer de la langue. Elle était si magnifique quand elle jouissait qu'elle avait envie de la revoir encore. Regina n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un second assaut après l'intensité fulgurante du premier mais elle comprit vite qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, ni vraiment l'envie, que cela s'arrête maintenant. Chaque caresse de la bouche d'Emma était à la fois trop et pas assez. Son bassin ondulait comme une flamme dans la brise, ses mains agrippaient le canapé à s'en blanchir les jointures et elle se mordit les lèvres avec tant de force que le sang en jaillit. Emma vint lécher sa blessure, remplaçant les soins apportés par ses lèvres entre ses jambes par la paume de sa main. A chaque fois que ses doigts s'enfonçaient en elle, Regina la sentait heurter sa chair, là où tous les nerfs de son corps semblaient s'être rassemblés. Et un second orgasme la ravagea sous les yeux assoiffés de la blonde qui comprit, à la fournaise qui embrasa ses reins, qu'elle devait s'arrêter là avant de perdre elle-même le contrôle.

Elle désengagea délicatement ses doigts et les offrit à Regina qui les nettoya consciencieusement, sans la quitter des yeux. La langue de la brune sur la chair si sensible de ses extrémités et la raison de cette présence faillirent la faire jouir à son tour. Elle était à la croisée des chemins. Soit Regina l'aidait à soulager son désir d'elle mais, dans ce cas, elle saurait qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente, au moins physiquement. Soit elle attendait de pouvoir s'en occuper elle-même un peu plus tard, au prix d'une satisfaction bien moindre, surtout avec le choix entre sa Coccinelle, loin d'être tout confort, ou un appartement prévu pour un accueillant à l'heure actuelle quatre personnes… Et, merde, peu importait ce que Regina en tirerait comme conclusion, dans l'état où elle était ce ne serait pas long à venir de toute façon. Elle ouvrit son jeans, se saisit d'une main de la brune et la glissa où elle en avait besoin. Celle-ci obéit avec enthousiasme à sa demande et ses doigts firent merveille. Excitée comme Emma l'était, il ne lui fallut en effet que quelques minutes pour être satisfaite. Elle retira alors la main de Regina, referma son jeans et, se penchant vers elle, lui susurra moqueuse : « **Tu sais ce dont je suis capable, désormais...** » Et, sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et le manoir de Madame le maire sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

Note : Cette fiction a été imaginée en réponse à une certaine fiction de ma très chère amie Evilys...


	2. Chapter 2

Petit cadeau de Noël pour toutes celles qui désiraient que l'OS qui précède ait une suite. ;)

.

.

 **A toi de découvrir de quoi je suis capable !**

.

Après leur conversation sur la promenade, convaincue qu'Emma lui cachait quelque chose, Regina mena sa petite enquête et, quand elle découvrit les haricots, elle entra dans une rage terrible. Ainsi donc, ils avaient de quoi retourner dans la Forêt enchantée ! Et ils ne l'avaient pas tenue au courant ! Une seule conclusion lui vint, ils comptaient en effet y retourner, mais sans elle. Et il est sûr qu'ils emmèneraient Henry avec eux. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle les détruirait tous et rentrerait seule avec Henry dans son royaume !

.

Ce soir-là, après avoir détruit les haricots et récupéré un pied pour elle, elle invita Emma pour lui donner, à son tour, une petite leçon… Quand la blonde entra, l'air conquérant après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient trouvées là ensemble et seules, elle attaqua sans attendre :

« **Alors, tu comptais me dire un jour que vous aviez de quoi retourner dans la Forêt enchantée ou tu voulais juste y emporter Henry en me laissant derrière ?**

\- **Tu avoueras que des actions des dernières semaines ne donnent pas vraiment envie de pencher pour la première éventualité.** » répondit Emma avec moins de mordant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé enlever Henry à sa mère. Car c'était sa mère. Comme elle se plaisait si souvent à le lui rappeler, c'était en effet elle qui s'en était occupé ses dix premières années. Elle qui l'avait aidé à faire ses premiers pas, appris à parler, amené à sa première journée d'école, consolé de ses cauchemars… Quels droits avait-elle, elle ? Aussi mauvaise qu'ait pu être Regina, Emma savait qu'elle aimait son fils. Et ce savoir excusait d'autant moins ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire.

« **Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, nous aurions dû t'en parler, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Oh ! Tu es désolée. Je dois donc m'estimer ravie que tu aies eu l'obligeance de daigner me faire des excuses et tirer un trait sur tout cela, c'est ça ?** » siffla Regina avec une telle rage à peine retenue dans la voix qu'Emma recula vers la porte.

.

C'était son tour de sentir la peur s'installer dans ses entrailles. Les rôles s'inversaient et elle dût bien s'avouer qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien comment Regina avait pu conserver une telle emprise sur ses concitoyens durant presque trente ans. Elle était terrifiante en colère, et absolument magnifique aussi. Regina s'avança et Emma se trouva rapidement acculée contre la porte, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant à tout rompre. La brune lui saisit le bras et cracha : « **A toi de découvrir ce dont je suis capable !** », avant de la transporter dans sa chambre, au premier, dans un nuage de fumée violette. Emma découvrit une pièce plus chaleureuse que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue de la part de Madame le maire, dans une tonalité dominante de crème léger. Elle se surprit à désirer pouvoir contempler le visage de Regina au réveil, admirant le contraste entre sa peau dorée et sa chevelure d'ébène sur la couleur douce où elles reposaient. Elle s'imagina glissant les doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, caressant le velouté d'une joue…

.

Perdue dans sa contemplation onirique, Emma ne réagit pas quand Regina effaça, d'un geste négligeant de la main, jusqu'au dernier des vêtements qu'elle portait. La brune en profita pour observer ce corps magnifique enfin dévoilé, la cascade de cheveux d'or tiède, la peau d'albâtre délicatement rosée, la taille fine, les muscles bien dessinés, la poitrine ferme et haute dont les tétons se dressaient déjà, de froid, de peur ou de désir, peu lui importait. Ses yeux se régalaient et brillaient d'anticipation de ce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de cette merveille. Un tremblement agita Emma quand, réalisant enfin ce qui se passait, elle croisa ce regard carnassier. Elle se sentit comme une proie figée par le regard d'un prédateur. Et elle la vit enfin, la Reine que tous craignaient et payaient d'une obéissance aveugle. Elle comprit qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit en effet par se brûler et espéra alors survivre à la nuit qui s'annonçait sans blessure par trop définitive.

.

Regina la projeta si violemment sur le lit qu'Emma en eut le souffle coupé. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Regina l'avait déjà immobilisée, sur le dos, écartelée, à sa merci. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait se redresser ni changer de position, une panique brusque et incontrôlable traversa la jolie blonde. Elle n'échappa pas à Regina dont le sourire s'élargit. Elle n'utilisait pas la magie dans ce contexte, en règle générale, mais la blonde avait le don de lui faire repousser toutes ses limites et elle entendait bien en dépasser un certain nombre ce soir, pour son plus grand plaisir, et de voir Emma se débattre pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise lui procurait déjà des frissons d'anticipation. Regina se pencha, à quelques centimètres à peine de son corps qui trembla de cette proximité. Ses cheveux d'ébène lui caressèrent la joue quand elle se pencha à son oreille et son parfum épicé l'enveloppa. Le souvenir de leur première nuit l'envahit alors avec force et elle eut à nouveau terriblement envie d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, immobilisée comme elle l'était, juste subir, et l'imaginer...

.

« **Ne te débats pas, c'est inutile. Malgré l'envie que j'en ai, je ne te ferai pas mal,** l'assura-t-elle **. J'ai promis à Henry de changer, tu te souviens, toi qui voulait me l'enlever ?** ajouta-t-elle avec amertume. Emma eut même une seconde l'impression d'y percevoir de la tristesse. Serait-ce que l'opinion qu'elle pouvait avoir d'elle ait une quelconque importance ? **Enfin, aucun mal dont tu ne voudrais pas…** » finit Regina avec une voix chargée d'une telle sensualité qu'elle fit gémir Emma d'impatience et la transporta vers des réflexions bien différentes. Elle avait souvent rêvé d'elle depuis qu'elle l'avait enfin possédée, se réveillant toujours frustrée de n'avoir pu que profiter de la sulfureuse brune sans que celle-ci ne puisse correctement lui rendre la pareille.

.

Regina fondit sur son cou qu'elle se mit à mordre à pleines dents, comme si elle voulait le déchirer pour en boire la source de vie qui s'en écoulerait alors. Elle se délecta de la peau d'Emma, soyeuse, chaude, légèrement salée et sous laquelle elle pouvait sentir le cœur battre dans les veines caressées par sa langue. La bestialité de l'acte fit jaillir un torrent de feu liquide entre les cuisses d'Emma qui se tordit sous la puissance du désir qui l'envahit alors. Les morsures tracèrent un chemin d'exquise douleur jusqu'à sa poitrine pendant que les ongles de la brune lui écorchaient la tendre peau des flancs, des côtes jusqu'aux hanches. Brûlure sur brûlure, douleur et plaisir, Emma perdait pied, submergée par les sensations. Elle cria quand elle sentit sa peau céder sous les assauts de Regina. Le sang coula et la brune s'en abreuva avec délectation, léchant langoureusement les perles rubis qui s'égrainaient sur la peau de soie ivoire. L'humidité brûlante de la bouche de Regina sur ses hanches affola encore un peu plus la blonde dont le bassin se mit à onduler suivant le rythme de la partition d'une sensualité extraordinaire que la brune jouait sur son corps.

.

Quittant la hanche où le sang s'était tari, elle remonta vers la poitrine dont les pointes dressées l'attendaient avec impatience. Elle se saisit de l'une d'elles avec avidité et la mordit, envoyant un trait de feu dans le ventre de la blonde qui gémit bruyamment, plus de plaisir que de douleur. Dieu qu'elle était bonne, presque sucrée. Regina dévorait les adorables tétons rosés à tour de rôle et avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver intacte sa colère devant un corps aussi délicieux et délicieusement offert que celui d'Emma. Celle-ci ne cherchait plus du tout à se libérer, lui tendant au contraire son corps pour qu'elle s'en régale à profusion.

.

Pour éviter de succomber, maintenant qu'elle la tenait totalement sous son emprise, Regina libéra Emma, l'attrapa par la taille et lui effleura à nouveau les hanches du bout des ongles, initiant des gémissements continus en la blonde. Quand celle-ci se laissait suffisamment aller à la douceur trompeuse de ses caresses, elle la retourna sur le ventre, remonta son bassin vers elle et, enroulant ses longues mèches de soie dorée dans sa main gauche, tira son visage vers le sien pour lui mordre les lèvres. Au même moment, elle fit pénétrer brutalement trois doigts en la blonde, qui était tellement prête à l'accueillir que cela ne lui arracha qu'un cri rauque de plaisir. Regina lâcha alors les longues mèches et se recula légèrement pour mieux la contempler.

.

L'image de la blonde ainsi offerte, le visage extatique, les seins dressés, le dos cambré, les cheveux caressant les fesses, faillit lui faire perdre toute volonté. Elle eut un instant de suspension totale, cessant tout mouvement, arrêtant même de respirer, le souffle coupé par l'ineffable beauté exposée devant ses yeux. Elle aurait presque voulu arrêter leur petit jeu, pour pouvoir aimer le corps de cette femme sublime avec toute la révérence méritée mais la colère née de la trahison terrible qu'Emma avait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pensé commettre en lui arrachant son fils, reprit le dessus et effaça toute idée de douceur.

.

Les gémissements d'Emma et les mouvements erratiques de son bassin à la recherche d'une satisfaction immédiate de son achevèrent de la tirer de son extase. Elle fit insensiblement glisser un doigt de plus en elle et reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec une lenteur qui mit la blonde au bord de l'agonie. C'était à la fois trop sans être vraiment assez, elle crut en devenir folle. Elle tentait vainement d'attirer plus profondément en elle la main de Regina mais celle-ci la maîtrisait parfaitement, anticipant chacun de ses coups de rein pour se reculer juste à temps. Emma murmurait son nom comme une litanie, comme une prière, appelant de ses vœux une délivrance toujours repoussée. Regina se repaissait de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci, prête à tout et de lui retirer toute satisfaction au dernier moment.

 **« Regina, je t'en prie, je t'en prie…** haleta Emma, des sanglots dans la voix.

 **\- Tu me pries de quoi, Emma ? Je veux te l'entendre dire.**

 **\- Fais-moi jouir…** » gémit la blonde, renonçant à toute fierté devant l'urgence du besoin qu'elle ressentait.

.

Avec un sourire satisfait, la brune accéléra la cadence. Emma sentait un plaisir d'une force terrifiante monter en elle. Elle ne retenait plus ses cris où le prénom de la brune revenait sans cesse, mêlé d'acquiescements ardents à ses actions. Quand Regina sentit les parois de la blonde enserrer ses doigts dans un étau de plus en plus puissant, elle les recourba pour atteindre le point précis qui signerait sa reddition totale tandis que, de son autre main, elle caressa la petite boule de nerfs à vif au-dessus. Et le plaisir submergea Emma, emplissant sa tête et ravageant son corps tel une nuée ardente. Elle retomba sur le lit, serrant inconsciemment les jambes autour des mains de Regina pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible et la brune la laissa faire, attendrie un instant par sa beauté dévastatrice dans l'extase et jouissant de sentir sous ses doigts sensibilisés à l'extrême la chair palpiter au rythme des battements de son cœur.

.

Quand elle sentit le corps s'alanguir sous le sien et un profond soupir s'échapper des lèvres d'Emma, elle ne résista pas et l'embrassa longuement et tendrement. Mais, quand cette dernière, surprise de tant de douceur, ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa un regard redevenu dur.

 **« Souviens-toi de cette soirée la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de me trahir, »** menaça Regina avant de la renvoyer telle une courtisane ayant remplie son office, directement dans son lit de l'appartement de Snow, nue et couverte des traces de la nuit la plus intense qu'elle ait jamais vécue…

Dans sa chambre brusquement très vide, Regina s'assit, morose, sur le lit défait. Elle resta longtemps à contempler ses mains esseulées, encore humides de la jouissance de la blonde, avant de poser son visage sur l'oreiller et de s'endormir dans l'odeur d'Emma. La vengeance avait parfois un goût amer…


	3. Chapter 3

**Voyons de quoi tu es capable...**

.

.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à aborder le Pays Merveilleux et, miraculeusement après la nuit terrible qui venait de s'écouler, en un seul morceau. Emma ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle était soulagée d'avoir rejoint l'île où Henry était prisonnier mais inquiète de ce qui pourrait lui arriver avant qu'ils ne le délivrent. Elle était en rage contre Regina qui avait, une fois de plus, failli les faire tuer durant la traversée et, dans un même temps, sentait bien que le désir irrépressible qu'elle ressentait dès que la brune l'approchait un tant soit peu commençait à se mâtiner de sentiments. Et cela la troublait plus qu'autre chose. Bon sang, sa vie était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça, sans qu'elle aille s'amouracher d'une magicienne inconsciente, anciennement complètement psychopathe, et désirable à s'en liquéfier au moindre regard…

.

Alors, une fois la troupe installée sommairement pour la nuit autour d'un feu de bois, Emma attrapa Regina par un bras.

 **« Viens, il faut que je te parle,** » dit-elle avec un ton qui fit bien sentir à Regina qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obtempérer si elle ne voulait pas créer un esclandre public. Elle la suivit donc à contrecœur. Bon sang, elle avait été la Méchante Reine, on ne la convoquait pas ainsi comme un vulgaire manant. D'autant plus que, vu l'état de la blonde, la confrontation promettait de ne pas être de tout repos. Regina marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de suivre Emma avec beaucoup plus d'entrain au souvenir de leurs dernières rencontres un peu vives… Elle avait grand besoin d'évacuer tout le stress lié à l'enlèvement d'Henry et à la nuit catastrophique à bord du Jolly Rogers et les colères d'Emma envers elle se finissaient d'une façon qui lui conviendrait à merveille ce soir. Et plus elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus elles s'éloignaient du camp, plus Regina sentait l'excitation grandir en elle, au point de finir par en avoir du mal à suivre le rythme.

.

Emma s'arrêta enfin, si brusquement que Regina, toutes à ses pensées brûlantes, faillit buter contre elle. Elle sursauta quand la blonde se retourna comme une furie et attaqua sans attendre :

 **« Mais ça va pas, putain, t'es cinglée ?!**

 **\- Et nous voilà reparties dans les jurons…** marmonna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Parce que tu crois franchement que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de châtier mon langage pour épargner les délicates oreilles de sa majesté, là ? Tu as encore failli nous faire tuer sur le bateau avec ta sale manie de te précipiter sur la magie dès qu'il y a un souci ! Bon sang, j'avais espéré que la catastrophe du Diamant t'aurait servi de leçon ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu été pétrifier cette putain de sirène ?**

 **\- Tu peux toujours me faire la leçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, à toi, de plonger ? Ce n'était pas parfaitement stupide et inconscient comme geste ça ?**

 **\- Vous étiez en train de vous entretuer, bordel, je devais faire quoi ? Attendre que l'un d'entre vous réussisse son coup ? Que tu pétrifies Mary-Margaret comme la sirène ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Elle m'horripile mais c'est ta mère, bon sang !**

 **\- Tiens, sa majesté perd son sang froid ? Attention, à trop me fréquenter, tu vas finir par jurer comme un charretier toi aussi.**

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus la Méchante Reine et certainement pas la tienne !** hurla Regina en précipitant Emma contre un arbre d'un geste de la main.

 **\- Ben voyons, sois violente, ça va me convaincre, en effet,** ironisa la blonde.

 **\- Puisque tu le demandes…**

.

Et, sur ces mots, Regina coinça Emma contre l'arbre, ouvrit son pantalon et glissa trois doigts en elle sans aucun préliminaire. Emma cria et la mordit violemment à la base du cou, la faisant crier à son tour, de douleur et d'anticipation. Pour la blonde, cela avait été du plaisir immédiat de la sentir à nouveau en elle. Elle était totalement prêtre à l'accueillir, elle l'était toujours quand elles se disputaient et Regina commençait à bien le savoir. Emma la soupçonnait même très fortement d'être exactement dans le même état qu'elle. Mais, pour l'instant, elle allait laisser la brune s'occuper d'elle. Elle aurait bien le temps de lui rendre la pareille avant la fin de la nuit, et peut-être plus tôt que Regina ne se plaisait à l'imaginer. Et ça aussi, commençait à devenir une habitude. Elles brûlaient d'un désir commun insatiable qu'elles pouvaient passer des heures à explorer.

.

Mais Emma abandonna rapidement toutes ses réflexions pour mieux se délecter des doigts experts de Regina en elle. Comme celle-ci l'avait très justement soupçonné, la blonde était non seulement prête pour elle mais proche de la fin, brûlante et agitée de contractions déjà très intenses. Alors la brune fit en sorte de retarder autant que possible cet instant. Elle adorait avoir la Sauveuse réduite à l'humilité la plus totale, suppliant pour qu'elle lui apporte une délivrance plus rapide. Elle se contentait donc, pour l'instant, de caresser les parois délicates de son intimité avec toute la retenue dont elle avait auparavant appris à user pour prolonger les souffrances de ceux qu'elle torturait. De son pouce, elle effleurait, de temps à autre, le petit bourgeon de nerfs gorgé à l'extrême mais jamais assez fort, jamais assez longtemps.

.

Elle sentait dans son cou l'haleine brûlante et irrégulière de sa compagne la caresser à chacun de ses gémissements. Chaque ondulation de la blonde frottait les articulations de sa main contre son propre sexe. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de l'embrasser furieusement. Elle voulait partager sa passion, frémir au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de leurs langues se mêlant, de leurs souffles se faisant courts. Elle voulait qu'Emma envahisse tous ses sens, elle voulait que son parfum lui fasse tourner la tête, que son goût le plus secret pénètre toutes ses papilles, que ses doigts rentrent en surcharge de la parcourir sans fin. Mais la blonde maintenait obstinément son visage au creux de son cou, la mordant parfois furieusement. Emma lui avait déjà fait part de son adoration pour le goût de sa peau à la fois sucré et épicé disait-elle, que son souvenir seul sur sa langue lui donnait envie d'elle à tout moment de la journée. A cette pensée, elle entendit un cri rauque difficilement retenu sortir de sa propre gorge.

.

Elle perçut alors les lèvres d'Emma dessiner un sourire sur sa peau. De sa main libre, elle la força à lever les yeux pour croiser les siens. Son regard, quoique presque totalement obscurci par le désir, brillait aussi d'une lueur moqueuse. Regina se rendit compte qu'Emma savait très exactement ce qu'elle provoquait en elle et que tout retard de sa propre jouissance reculait d'autant celle de son bourreau. Alors Régina augmenta la force de ses poussées sans pour autant les accélérer. Le regard de la blonde se voila, ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Emma perdait pied, elle se savait sur le point de la supplier. D'autant que ce que Regina lui donnait, quoique merveilleux, était juste assez insuffisant pour la maintenir à la frontière.

.

Jusque-là, Emma avait conservé ses paumes profondément enfoncées dans le tronc derrière elle, la douleur des nervures de l'écorce pénétrant sa chair lui permettait de ne pas se perdre totalement dans les sensations provoquées par Regina. Elle le lâcha pour les glisser sur le ventre de la brune, effleurant, caressant, griffant, elle se fraya un chemin des hanches au dos où elle détacha le soutien-gorge de la brune, jusqu'aux seins gonflés de jouissance anticipée. Elle se saisit des mamelons douloureusement tendus et en excita les pointes sensibilisées à l'extrême. Des décharges violentes traversèrent Régina de part en part, jetant du kérosène sur le feu terrible qui sévissait déjà entre ses jambes. Son corps se tendit sous la violence de l'embrasement qui emporta avec lui son illusion d'une victoire facile.

.

Là où la brune s'évertuait à refuser la jouissance, la blonde s'amusait en fait depuis le début à la précipiter en l'autre. Elle abandonna un instant la sensuelle poitrine pour la libérer de sa prison de tissu avant de la capturer à nouveau de ses mains et de sa bouche. Elle mordilla la chair tendre, arrachant un cri rauque à la chasseuse devenue proie et sentit, à la crispation des doigts en elle, que Regina était elle aussi au bord du précipice. Elle continua donc à jouer avec le téton avec ardeur, léchant, suçant, mordant à l'envi. Quand les mouvements de la brune ralentirent en elle et que son souffle devint erratique, elle abaissa pantalon et dessous pour la pénétrer, écrasant le centre de son plaisir du même geste avec la paume de sa main. L'afflux brutal de stimulations eut raison de Regina qui cria le nom d'Emma alors que le plaisir envahissait tout son être et lui coupait les jambes.

.

Son ancienne victime la serra contre elle afin de la laisser profiter jusqu'au bout du moindre frémissement avant de sortir délicatement ses doigts de leur fourreau de soie brûlante et de les nettoyer de sa bouche au sourire vainqueur. Définitivement, elle adorait toutes les saveurs de la brune. Comprenant qu'elle s'était laissée prendre au piège, Régina pensa un instant abandonner Emma à son désir inassouvi. Mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que la blonde n'hésiterait pas à se satisfaire seule, lui retirant la satisfaction de la vaincre elle-même en sus de l'avoir défaite la première. Et l'image de sa langue savourant son essence avec la plus grande attention acheva d'effacer tout calcul de ses pensées. Encore peu assurée sur ses jambes, elle se mit à genoux devant Emma, entraînant les vêtements couvrant son intimité avec elle. Ses doigts reprirent leur course tandis que sa bouche donnait le coup de grâce. Ce fut au tour d'Emma de hurler le nom de Régina avant de s'écrouler à son tour à ses côtés. Le large sourire de contentement qu'elle affichait mit la brune en rage, rage encore accentuée par son incapacité immédiate à pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

 **"** **Attends que je retrouve mes forces ! Tu vas me le payer…**

 **\- C'est une promesse ?** susurra Emma à son oreille. **Quand tu veux, ma Reine…"** ajouta-t-elle en lui mordillant le cou. **La nuit est encore jeune, tu as tout le temps pour essayer…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : Désolée du temps d'attente pour celui-ci mais il m'a donné du mal et je ne voulais pas le bâcler... N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, j'adore...  
_

.

 **Tu ne m'es pas rien**

.

.

A bord du Jolly Rogers, un soupir de soulagement général retentit quand le Pays Merveilleux disparut dans la nuit.

Emma et Regina n'avaient pas lâché Henry.

Snow et David restaient eux aussi étroitement enlacés.

Rumple se tenait à la barre.

Quant à Neal et Hook, ils étaient assis à distance raisonnable des deux femmes, regardant tous les deux Emma avec l'air de chiots éplorés.

.

Elle finit par s'apercevoir de leur manège et décida d'aller d'éclaircir un peu les choses avec eux avant qu'ils ne se fassent trop d'idées. Parce que, oui, elle avait aimé Neal mais cela appartenait depuis longtemps au passé, surtout après sa trahison qui l'avait menée en prison. Elle voulait rétablir des rapports cordiaux entre eux mais pour le bien d'Henry, rien de plus.

Quant à Hook, elle appréciait de flirter avec lui, il est toujours agréable de se sentir séduisante mais, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, c'était plus pour rendre Regina jalouse qu'autre chose. Et son baiser était loin d'avoir provoqué en elle les mêmes réactions que ceux de l'impétueuse brunette.

Elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait autre chose pour elle que du désir pour l'instant et elle s'en fichait bien. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke et qu'elle aurait sans doute encore à affronter dans cette ville où rien ne se passait jamais tranquillement, contrairement à l'image idyllique qu'elle donnait, elle n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête à réfléchir à ses sentiments. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son fort. Une enfance d'orpheline ballottée de foyer en foyer n'aide pas vraiment à établir une base émotionnelle solide…

.

Regina l'observa avec les deux hommes, sa tête trop proche de celle de Neal durant leur réminiscence du passé sans doute et ses mains entrelacées avec celles de Hook ensuite. Elle sentit une colère terrible l'envahir.

Pourquoi une telle rage ? Elle se fichait pas mal de ces deux crétins et Emma n'était rien d'autre qu'une aventure sexuelle. Soit, la plus satisfaisante qu'elle ait jamais vécue mais la Reine noire ne s'attachait à personne et, à part pour Henry, Regina n'avait jamais eu envie de vivre les choses différemment. Pour souffrir à la fin, quel intérêt ? Mais elle ne supportait pas d'imaginer ce bellâtre de pirate en train d'embrasser Emma. Pas plus qu'elle ne tolérait l'idée que Bealfire ait pu user comme elle de son corps sublime. Emma était à elle.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa avant qu'elle ne le réalise. Il parvint aux oreilles d'Emma qui leva un regard surpris d'abord puis sarcastique en voyant les émotions qui habitaient son amante. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus du pirate, les yeux dans ceux de la brune. Enchanté, celui-ci tenta de l'embrasser mais Emma le repoussa en riant. Regina vit rouge, des étincelles violettes crépitèrent au bout de ses doigts et elle dut se restreindre comme jamais pour ne pas balancer Monsieur Eyeliner par-dessus bord.

.

Peu désireuse de continuer à regarder Emma et Hook se tourner autour, elle se dirigea vers sa cabine. Enfin, leur cabine puisqu'elle devrait la partager avec la blonde. En effet, un bateau pirate n'est pas un navire de croisière et, hormis la cabine du capitaine et celle du second, il n'y avait qu'un dortoir. D'un commun accord, sans vraiment de concertation, la cabine du capitaine avait été abandonnée aux Charmant dont les cajoleries perpétuelles depuis des jours avaient légèrement tendance à agacer la plupart et à donner la nausée à Regina en particulier. Comme le reste de leur troupe se composait de deux femmes et quatre hommes, même si l'un, Henry, l'était plutôt en devenir, la cabine du second avait donc été laissée à Regina et Emma.

La brune ne savait trop qu'en penser. Bien sûr, ça les changerait, pour une fois, de ne pas se sauter dessus sur un coin de bureau ou de forêt. Mais elles n'avaient jamais rien partagé d'autre que des rapports passionnels et ponctuels et cela lui convenait parfaitement ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas de ce qui pourrait faire ressembler les dits-rapports à une vraie relation, comme partager un lit durant toute une nuit, par exemple…

Bon, si elle dormait déjà à l'arrivée d'Emma, elle éviterait peut-être le mièvre câlin post-sexe. Soit, elle éviterait aussi, hélas, le sexe en lui-même mais d'un mal il faut choisir le moindre. La décision prise, l'esprit au clair, elle se glissa dans les draps de coton blanc de la large couchette et s'endormit sans peine.

.

Malheureusement, il n'entrait pas dans les plans d'Emma de passer la nuit avec sa charmante comparse sans en tirer profit. Aussi, quand elle arriva quelque temps plus tard, l'ego gonflé à bloc par la cour soutenue à laquelle se livraient ses deux soupirants pour ses faveurs, ne comprit-elle pas que Regina ne soit pas réveillée, à l'attendre impatiemment. Elle mit son endormissement sous le coup d'une fatigue compréhensible après tous les bouleversements émotionnels vécus sur cette île de malheur et commença à lui mordiller le cou pour la sortir des bras de Morphée en douceur.

Elle ne reçut pas vraiment l'accueil auquel elle s'attendait.

 **« Tu fais quoi là ?** grogna Regina, glaciale.

 **\- Ce n'est pas évident ?**

 **\- Hélas, si.**

 **\- Pourquoi hélas ? Tu n'as pas eu l'air de te plaindre de ce que je te faisais jusqu'à maintenant…**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux passer des heures à te faire émoustiller par les deux bellâtres là, dehors, pour venir ensuite soulager ta libido en rut avec moi ? Tu me prends pour quoi, un jouet sexuel ?**

 **\- Si c'est le cas, tu es le plus performant que j'ai jamais eu,** rit Emma. **Et le plus magnifique en colère…**

 **\- Oh, la flatterie maintenant. Vous ai-je semblé être une femme si facile que cela, Miss Swan ? Allez donc rejoindre votre pirate d'eau douce, je suis sûre qu'il saura faire des merveilles avec son crochet pour calmer vos ardeurs…**

 **\- Tu fais chier, Regina ! Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de Hook** !

 **\- Et revoilà les jurons. Il faudrait voir à vous renouveler ma chère, cela devient lassant à la longue. Et c'est une habitude, chez vous, que d'embrasser ceux qui ne vous sont rien ?**

 **\- Il faut croire. Je t'embrasse bien, non ? »**

.

Un silence assourdissant suivit ces quelques mots. A peine les avait-elle prononcés qu'Emma le regretta aussitôt. C'était blessant, et faux, Regina comptait pour elle, de plus en plus, presque trop à son goût désormais. Une part d'elle la poussait à la rejeter, à fuir comme elle l'avait toujours fait dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle s'attachait.

Elle jeta un regard honteux vers la brune figée telle une statue de pierre. Pas une émotion ne traversait ses traits mais la blonde crut bien voir ses yeux briller un peu trop, comme si un voile de larmes les avait recouverts.

Mais, quand Regina tourna enfin son visage vers elle, ils étaient secs, et habités d'une rage terrible derrière laquelle Emma crut pourtant, brièvement, apercevoir une détresse tout aussi profonde. **« Et moi, je te baise, »** ajouta Regina avec amertume. Si Emma avait encore un doute sur la blessure causée par ses derniers mots, le terme vulgaire sorti à l'instant de la bouche de la brune lui confirma la profondeur de l'atteinte.

.

Elle leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, s'en voulant encore terriblement, mais Regina lui saisit le poignet violemment. S'il y avait bien un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais pu tolérer, quelle que soit sa vie et le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était bien la pitié. Emma pouvait bien aller se faire foutre profondément, ce qui allait d'ailleurs être le cas, si elle croyait qu'elle le tolèrerait de sa part ! Et si le sexe était tout ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, alors c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait, mais elle ferait en sorte d'éradiquer toute envie de sa part d'aller voir ailleurs. Alors elle lui tordit le poignet et la fit tomber, à plat ventre, sur le lit.

 **« Regina…,** tenta Emma.

 **\- Chhhh, tu en as assez dit pour ce soir, non ? »** siffla la brune.

.

Honteuse, Emma se tut et la laissa faire. Elle en avait envie de toute façon alors pourquoi discuter ? Même si, justement, le problème était là. Elle en avait toujours envie avec Regina. Et elles avaient beau en profiter autant que cela leur était possible, le besoin physique de l'autre ne diminuait jamais.

Il aurait sans doute fallu qu'elles en parlent mais il était là dès qu'elles se retrouvaient en présence l'une de l'autre et empêchait toute communication normale. Elles se mettaient à s'envoyer pique sur pique, désireuses de mettre fin à ce besoin impérieux qui les asservissait, elles qui avaient toujours fait preuve d'une indépendance farouche, mais finissaient toujours, si elles étaient seules, par se sauter dessus pour soulager une tension sexuelle aussi insupportable qu'incompréhensible.

Arrivées là, ses pensées déraillèrent sous les mains et la bouche de Regina.

.

Elle sentit ses lèvres lui effleurer doucement le cou, aussi légères que la caresse d'une plume. Sa peau se hérissa de plaisir, des vagues de chaleur traversèrent ses veines sous le soyeux chemin tracé par la langue de la brune sur son dos. Elle gémit, le visage dans l'oreiller. La pulpe de ses doigts déchiffra en braille sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des frissons à travers tous les nerfs de son corps. Sa bouche lui chatouilla les hanches, provoquant des spasmes à mi-chemin entre l'insupportable et le divin.

Le souffle d'Emma se fit court, elle avait une envie terrible de se retourner pour rendre la pareille à Regina, pour provoquer en elle cette même explosion de sensations à la fois douces et brulantes, mais celle-ci maintenait fermement ses jambes entre ses cuisses, l'empêchant de le faire. Ses ongles tracèrent des chemins parallèles tout au long de son dos avant que ses mains ne s'emparent de ses fesses avec force. Elle y alterna massages fermes et baisers délicats.

Emma gémissait et se tordait sous les attentions de Regina, elle se sentait déjà au bord de la jouissance alors que celle-ci ne l'avait même pas encore touchée là où elle la désirait le plus.

.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses réflexions et voulait prolonger la délicieuse torture aussi longtemps que possible, la brune se déplaça vers le bout du lit et traça la courbe de ses jambes, du genou en haut des cuisses avec des caresses de soie, levant les mains au dernier moment, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens avec sa bouche, couvrant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de baisers et de morsures plus ou moins appuyées, la chaleur de son souffle rajoutant une excitation supplémentaire en chemin.

Sa peau était si délicieuse, soyeuse, à la fois sucrée et salée des embruns de la mer, qu'elle se serait volontiers contentée de cela pendant le reste de la nuit.

.

Sous elle, le corps d'Emma se mit à trembler, habité par une tension qui montait toujours plus sans échappatoire en vue. L'aurait-elle encore voulu qu'Emma n'aurait plus trouvé la force de se retourner. Elle avait à peine celle de se tordre sur les draps, cherchant à soulager un peu de cette tension en se frottant sur eux mais cela ne fit que l'exacerber encore plus. Elle implorait Regina, encore et encore, de mettre fin à son supplice.

Mais, même si les prières d'Emma la mettaient elle aussi au bord du précipice, elle faisait la sourde oreille et continuait la lente et délicieuse exploration du corps de sa compagne et de toutes ses réactions. Elle se délectait de tous ses gémissements, cris, sursauts, tremblements… Emma était si réceptive que Regina retardait volontiers une issue dont elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle mettrait fin à cet enivrant spectacle.

.

Elle fit glisser son index lentement le long de sa cuisse, effleura son entre-jambes, encore, et encore. **« Regina, je t'en prie… »** gémit laborieusement Emma, peinant à trouver assez de souffle pour parler. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps allait exploser si Regina continuait encore longtemps à jouer ainsi avec lui. La moindre caresse envoyait désormais une décharge qui la parcourait toute entière. Elle était tellement à fleur de peau qu'elle se dit que la brune pourrait probablement la faire jouir rien qu'en lui parlant. Elle poussa un grognement presque animal quand elle frôla une fois de plus son intimité sans s'y attarder. Ses mains agrippaient si fortement les draps que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches.

.

Sentant que la jeune femme était à bout, Regina se saisit de ses mains pour leur faire lâcher prise délicatement avant de la retourner et de s'allonger contre elle. Oh, Dieu, qu'elle était douce et brûlante à la fois.

Elle fit lentement cheminer ses mains le long de ce corps magnifique. Elle remonta des jambes qui s'entrouvrirent instinctivement pour mieux l'accueillir. Elle enveloppa des hanches qui vinrent, affamées, à sa rencontre. Elle caressa un ventre dont elle sentit le moindre nerf se contracter sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle massa des seins dont les pointes se dressaient douloureusement sous ses paumes. Elle effleura une gorge où elle sentit le sang prendre un rythme affolé. Elle entrouvrit des lèvres qui se saisirent avidement de ses doigts. Puis elle repartit tout aussi langoureusement pour, enfin, glisser deux, puis trois de ses doigts en elle.

Emma était tellement prête à l'accueillir qu'elle eut l'impression de se retrouver, sans effort aucun, enveloppée de la soie la plus pure. Elle la sentit se contracter violemment autour d'eux, tandis qu'un quasi ronronnement de satisfaction s'échappait de ses lèvres et que son bassin se mettait à onduler éperdument contre sa main à la poursuite d'une délivrance qui s'était trop faite attendre.

.

Les réactions passionnées du corps d'Emma sous ses caresses et son abandon total et absolu entre ses mains déclenchèrent en Regina un bouleversement. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser, s'ouvrir au plus profond d'elle-même et une vague d'émotion d'une puissance terrifiante l'envahir. A un certain moment, elle ne savait trop quand ni comment, son désir de punir Emma, de la marquer, s'était mué en autre chose. Elle avait envie de mener Emma au plus haut de la jouissance maintenant, cette nuit, mais aussi les suivantes. Elle avait envie qu'Emma en fasse de même avec elle. Elle avait envie de se fondre en elle, plus loin, plus profondément que ses doigts ne pourraient jamais plonger. Elle avait envie…

Au même instant, Emma se cambra impossiblement sous la force de l'orgasme qui la traversa. Le nom de Regina s'échappa de sa gorge en un grondement sourd et primitif qui se répercuta dans la brune. Celle-ci, déjà totalement bouleversée par la vision de ce corps sublime si totalement submergé par la jouissance, perdit pied instantanément à son tour.

.

Elles restèrent longtemps immobiles, silencieuses, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, bouleversées par l'intensité de ce qu'elles venaient de vivre.

Finalement, Emma trouva la force de se redresser pour effleurer tendrement les lèvres de Regina des siennes.

 **« Tu ne m'es pas rien, »** murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, nichée contre elle.

Regina sentit des larmes perler à ses paupières. Elle embrassa les cheveux de la blonde et se laissa elle aussi glisser dans l'oubli. Demain, tout pouvait attendre demain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Merci encore à toutes celles qui m'ont posté une review et à toutes celles qui me lisent en silence. Désolée de ne pas être plus régulière, ma muse est capricieuse…**

.

.

 **La première à tomber**

.

.

Quand elle se réveilla, le matin suivant, Emma sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Sa main apprécia la douceur arrondie d'un ventre et sa jambe la fermeté d'une cuisse de velours. Un souffle tiède faisait plaisamment frissonner sa nuque. Une langueur délectable habitait tous ses membres et une humidité soyeuse l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle avait envie de s'étirer comme un chat après une sieste au soleil. Elle se souvint alors de la soirée précédente. Ses jeux idiots avec Hook et Neal, plus pour exciter la jalousie de Regina que par souci des deux hommes, les mots durs de la brune et sa tendresse incompréhensible après, quand elle lui avait fait l'amour. Parce qu'il s'était bien agi de cela, non ? Ou, du moins, ça en avait eu toutes les apparences.

.

L'esprit d'Emma, quoiqu'encore pris dans les brumes du sommeil, s'affola. Elle aimait coucher avec Regina, la prendre où elle voulait, quand elle voulait, contre et sur toutes les surfaces adéquates et disponibles. Et ce plaisir lui était bien rendu. Pourtant, hier soir, quelque chose avait résonné différemment et elles avaient dormi l'une contre l'autre. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours arguer du fait qu'elles n'avaient pas eu trop le choix vus les couchages disponibles à bord. Mais la couche du capitaine était bien assez grande pour leur permettre une nuit à l'aise sans être l'une sur l'autre. A se demander, d'ailleurs, à quel usage Hook l'avait prévue au départ sachant à quel point la place est précieuse sur un navire. Sûrement à ce à quoi elle avait servi la veille…

.

Putain, le sexe était trop bon entre elles ! Si cela dérapait vers autre chose, si elle l'ai… Merde, elle n'arrivait même pas à penser à ce mot. Si cela arrivait, elle était foutue, Regina n'aurait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour la réduire en miettes. Elle blanchit et ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap. Qu'elle se pose la question, qu'elle sache ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle dans cette situation, n'était-ce pas un aveu qu'il était déjà trop tard ? Non. Regina comptait en effet pour elle, mais rien de plus. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Et puis, franchement, la Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine ? Elle eut un léger gloussement sarcastique, c'était par trop ridicule pour se pencher dessus plus longtemps. Le corps chaud contre le sien, par contre, méritait qu'on s'y attardât.

.

Se redressant sur un coude, Emma contempla la femme à ses côtés. Regina n'était pas la première femme qu'elle ait vue nue, ni la première avec laquelle elle ait couché mais aucune n'approchait, même de loin, la magnificence du corps assoupi sous ses yeux. Certaines personnes devraient se déplacer avec des avertissements. « Attention, beauté fatale, consommer avec modération. » Même endormie il y avait de la majesté dans ses traits. Elle avait envie de la révérer, non de la « baiser » pour reprendre la délicate formulation de la brune quant à leurs rapports. Consciente que ses pensées reprenaient le chemin interdit, Emma détourna le regard et retourna en terrain connu. Regina l'avait si bien satisfaite la veille qu'elle s'était endormie dans l'instant, sans même lui rendre la pareille et elle comptait bien y remédier.

.

Elle commença par embrasser la chaleur rassurante de son cou, là où il rejoint l'épaule, et elle eut presque envie d'y achever sa nuit, enveloppée de son odeur. Sucrée et épicée, elle lui rappela son goût et elle sentit le désir la tirailler. Mais elle éveilla aussi l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé un havre où s'installer pour de bon, elle, l'orpheline abandonnée à la naissance qui n'en avait jamais eu un, et la panique affleura à nouveau. Non, non, pas Elle, pas Regina. Pourquoi Regina, maire, reine, qui, autant qu'elle le sache, n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre que son fils depuis des décennies mais pouvait faire de votre vie un enfer si l'envie l'en prenait ? Pourquoi pas l'un des deux idiots qui ne demandaient qu'à passer le reste de leur existence à ses pieds ?

.

Elle se fit presque violence pour poursuivre son errance sur le corps de la belle endormie. Ses lèvres caressant une clavicule puis l'autre avant de descendre la délicate vallée entre ses seins. Regina semblait toujours profondément endormie, sa respiration avait un peu accéléré et sa peau tressautait légèrement au passage de la bouche d'Emma mais elle ne bougeait pas et ses membres avaient encore l'alanguissement propre au sommeil. La blonde aurait aimé continuer ainsi pendant des heures, à éveiller la soie dorée centimètre par centimètre, mais l'aube cédait la place au jour et la lumière pénétrant à flots dans la cabine tirerait sans doute très prochainement Regina de ses songes.

.

Elle ne parvint pourtant pas à résister au désir de caresser la généreuse poitrine qui la faisait si souvent fantasmer, dévoilée par des chemisiers toujours à la taille limite et avec le bouton de trop ouvert. Elle lécha une aréole du bout de la langue et pressa délicatement le téton qu'elle sentit durcir entre ses lèvres, avant de refermer sa bouche dessus pour mieux le savourer. Tous ses proches se moquaient de son appétit insatiable. S'ils avaient su qu'elle se contenterait volontiers de nourriture frugale pour le reste de sa vie à la condition de pouvoir se rassasier du corps de Regina à l'envi. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir. Regina s'étira légèrement et en fit de même. Emma remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts, traçant des arabesques délicates sans but précis, et ses lèvres s'emparèrent du second pour s'en délecter à son tour.

.

Non rassasiées mais avides d'autres délices, les lèvres d'Emma abandonnèrent la place à ses mains et descendirent le long de l'estomac, s'égarant un instant d'une hanche à l'autre avant de faire une halte sur les cuisses si tendres qui frémirent puis tremblèrent bientôt sous ses assauts, s'écartant pour s'échapper ou pour mieux attirer vers un ailleurs en supplication. La blonde lécha l'intérieur de l'un d'elles avant de la mordre doucement. Un cri étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de Regina. Elle souffla sur la morsure et l'embrassa. Elle sentit le désir de la brune lui mouiller la joue. Elle passa à l'autre à laquelle elle fit subir le même traitement. Ce fut son nom qui s'échappa alors, dans un souffle, des douces lèvres et un nouveau flot brûlant vint caresser son autre joue. Le bassin de Regina commençait à se soulever, ondulant imperceptiblement. Ses gémissements se firent définitivement plus intenses et les entendre excita terriblement Emma qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de plonger au cœur de l'intimité de la brune. Elle continua pourtant à éveiller en douceur le corps sous le sien pendant de longues minutes.

.

Quand, enfin, elle ne put résister plus longtemps et que ses lèvres parvinrent au but de leur périple, elle ne put retenir un grondement viscéral de contentement. Elle plongea dans un océan de saveurs et d'odeurs qui lui firent tourner la tête. Comment pourrait-elle jamais se rassasier de la savourer aussi intimement ? Pourquoi le devrait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle y perdrait quoi ? Sa putain de liberté qui la laissait crever seule au bord de la route où elle avait été abandonnée il y bientôt trente ans ? Mais elle oublia bientôt tout, submergée par les sensations que provoquaient en elle le plaisir grandissant de son amante, la soie de son intimité, son odeur enivrante, son goût suave mêlé d'un soupçon de sel et d'épices… Regina.

.

Désormais pleinement réveillée, celle-ci ouvrit des yeux encore alourdis d'un sommeil qu'Emma avait si délicieusement chassé. Elle aperçut les boucles blondes nichées entre ses cuisses. Ce qu'elle lui prodiguait était si terriblement bon qu'elle avait envie que cela ne cesse jamais. Mais elle savait également que, depuis la veille, elle était à la limite extrême de passer le point de non-retour avec Emma. Et ce que la Sauveuse lui faisait là ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'amour pour qu'elle ne coure pas le risque de basculer définitivement. Elle tenta, en vain, de s'écarter. L'intégralité de ses membres refusait d'obéir et elle parvint avec la plus grande peine à soulever ses mains pour les déposer sur les boucles blondes et tenter, à nouveau, d'écarter la Sauveuse de sa proie. Mais celle-ci, prenant sans aucun doute le geste pour un encouragement, la mordilla, là où tout son être sensible se concentrait inexorablement, et elle cria avant de retomber lourdement, défaite, et de s'abandonner.

.

Sourde aux tourments intérieurs de Regina mais non à l'intensification de ses plaintes où des nuées de oui s'entremêlaient de son prénom, la blonde festoyait avec ardeur. Elle embrassait, léchait, caressait, mordait, pinçait de sa langue et de ses lèvres la perle de nerfs, à la frontière entre plaisir et douleur. Elle devait retenir les hanches de son amante qui ne retenait, elle, plus rien. Les poings serrant les draps à s'en faire mal, le dos arqué à l'extrême, le corps en feu, la gorge à vif de tous les cris retenus pour ne pas ameuter le navire, Regina perdait pied.

.

Pressentant la brune proche de l'extase, Emma glissa sans encombre trois doigts en elle, lui coupant momentanément le souffle, et un gémissement sourd de plaisir s'échappa de la blonde en découvrant le brasier liquide qui les enveloppa immédiatement. Les faisant aller et venir intensément, elle remonta vers sa bouche qu'elle embrassa avec passion, partageant avec elle son essence. « **Viens pour moi, Regina** , » murmura Emma au creux de son oreille tandis qu'elle recourbait ses doigts. Et toute la tendresse exhalée avec ces quelques mots eut raison de Regina, physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle réalisa qu'elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse d'Emma, dont le prénom lui échappa dans un cri rauque à peine contenu par un oreiller, et fut emportée par un orgasme fulgurant qui annihila tous ses sens.

.

Anéantie, Regina sombra dans une semi-inconscience où seuls résonnaient les battements de son cœur et la certitude terrifiante qu'elle aimait sa Némésis, la Sauveuse, Emma Swan. Bouleversée, elle gardait les yeux frénétiquement clos, refusant de croiser son regard par peur de se trahir. Quand elle sentit qu'elle avait regagné suffisamment de force pour ce faire, elle s'assit, évitant toujours soigneusement le regard d'Emma et s'habilla sans précipitation, parvenant à conserver un calme surréel au vu du chaos qui régnait en maître dans ses pensées et son cœur. Dans un état second, elle sortit de la cabine sans un mot. Peut-être Emma l'avait-elle appelée mais elle aurait été incapable d'en jurer. Dans quelques heures, ils arriveraient à Storybrooke.


End file.
